Lincoln & Lori’s New Bonding Partner
by Batdude365
Summary: Carol Pingrey joins the two Loud siblings in one of their lovemaking sessions. (One-shot; LincolnXLoriXCarol)


[This episode starts on a Saturday morning a week after "Bondin' with Lincoln", where the only two Louds in the house, at the moment, are Lincoln and Lori. The former is still catching some good Saturday z's, as a blue note slides in from under his door. Cut to a half hour later.]

 **Lincoln:** [yawns; stretches] Time to start the weekend right. [with half-lidded eyes] With some "bonding time" with- [notices the note] What could this be about? [picks it up and reads it]

[The note reads...]

 **Lori's Voice:** Open your door. I've got a surprise for you that I _know_ you'll enjoy. Love, your sister (and lover), Lori.

[Heeding the note's instructions, LIncoln opens his door to reveal.. Lori and Carol, in nothing but bath robes, hugging around their voluptuous figures.]

 **Lori:** Hi, Linky. I've got a new playmate for us.

 **Lincoln:** Wasn't she your rival at one point.

 **Lori:** We talked things out and decided this was a good way to start our new friendship.

 **Carol:** This is actually my first time... Uh, you know. [blushes]

[The two walk in, Lori closes and locks the door, lightly pushes Lincoln down on his bed, and the two sit down on said bed.]

 **Lori:** [to Carol] We'll get you all up to speed on this. First, just take off your bathrobe.

 **Carol:** But, I'm not wearing anything underneath.

 **Lori:** That's the point. It's to arouse Linky so he can make love to us.

[Then, Lori unties the strap around her waist and tosses her bathrobe to the side, revealing her gorgeous, naked body, with plump and juicy tits, as well as an extremely ample ass.]

 **Lincoln:** [infatuated] Oh, yeah...

[Lincoln starts to get hard.]

 **Carol:** My turn, then, isn't it?

[Lori nods yes, and she strips Carol of her bathrobe, leaving her in her birthday suit. Carol pretty much has the same features as Lori, if you're wondering. This gets LIncoln even harder, with the thought of having two naked women in his very own bedroom.]

 **Lori:** [with half-lidded eyes] Your turn to get naked now, Linky.

[The two sexy teens pull Lincoln's pajama pants and his underwear all the way off, and button down his shirt, discarding that as well.]

 **Lori:** Next, you need to suck Lincoln off.

 **Carol:** How?

 **Lori:** Take his log [points to his dick] in your hand...

[Carol does just that.]

 **Lori:** And pretend you're eating a popsicle, but don't bite down at all.

[Carol bends down and licks around Lincoln's tip, then sucks on it.]

 **Lori:** You need to suck more than that. Let me help you.

[Lori lightly grabs the back of Carol's head, then pushes it down, all the way down on Lincoln's cock. After 15 minutes, LIncoln thrusts extremely hard into Carol's throat.]

 **Carol:** [muffled pleads for Lori to stop]

 **Lori:** You need to take all of Linky's cum. Don't waste not even one drop of it.

[Lincoln grabs Carol's head and pushes it in further, stands up, and thrusts so deep, he ends up cumming directly into her stomach. After 10 spurts, he slowly pulls his cock out of Carol's mouth, leaving a long stream of saliva connecting them to each other.]

 **Carol:** [coughs several times] Please, not so rough next time, LIncoln.

 **Lori:** Third, when it comes to Linky, there's no such thing as "too rough". Fourth, sit on him.

[Carol sits on Lincoln's lap, with his cock right between her buttcheeks.]

 **Lori:** I meant that so his dick's inside you.

[Lori grabs Carol's ass, raises it up, pulls it deep onto Lincoln's cock. As a result, Carol loudly moans from agony and ecstasy, as well as some blood coming out of her pussy.

 **Carol:** I told you this was my it's time doing this.

 **Lori:** That's gonna make this even better. [turns Carol around so she's facing her] God, you're so sexy. You remind me south of... Well, me.

[Lori passionately kisses Carol on the lips, squeezing both her nipples and boobs. After a couple minutes, Carol starts to return the favor. All the while, LIncoln's squeezing Carol's ass very hard as he mercilessly thrusts inside her, sometimes even getting all the way inside her womb, causing her to scream into Lori's mouth each time. Finally, after 20 minutes, Lincoln comes inside of her, filling every part of her womb and pussy, and slowly pulls out, much to Carol's relief.]

 **Lori:** [breaks the kiss] So, how'd it feel?

 **Carol:** [in pain] Like I can't freaking stand up for a whole month.

 **Lori:** It's all part of the process, Pingrey.

 **Carol:** [panics] Oh, no! I'm gonna get pregnant now!

 **Lori:** [scoffs] That's never gonna happen in these types of fanfics. [to the viewers] Ain't that right, audience? [winks at the camera]

 **Carol:** [relieved] Oh, thank goodness. I didnt want to go through the rest of high school pregnant with my friends, brother's baby.

 **Lori:** Oh. And next, you need to do anal for Linky, too.

 **Carol:** Wait, what?!

 **Lincoln:** [grabs her ass] Third order of pleasure, coming right up.

[With absolutely no warning, LIncoln rams his cock all the way into Carol's anus.]

 **Carol:** Ow! He's gonna rip me in half!

 **Lori:** It only hurts for a little bit.

 **Carol:** Wait, how come _you've_ hadn't had any pain from having sex with your brother?

 **Lori:** Used orange dildos. [with star-eyes] In tribute to Linky.

 **Carol:** Actually, it doesn't hurt that much anymore. But, my butt feels hot and sticky.

 **Lincoln:** Because I already finished and came all inside you.

[Cut to Lori making out with Lincoln and jerking him off, while Carol gives him a rimjob. Then, Lori and Carol 69 each other, while Lincoln jerks off to them doing so. Lastly, the two blondes lay on each other, forming a pussy sandwich, as Lincoln pounds them simultaneously while they make out some more. Cut to later, where the three are laying on the bed, completely worn out from all the sex they made this morning.]

 **Lori:** Welcome to the club, Pingrey.

 **Carol:** I'm going to enjoy every moment in this club.

[Lincoln, Lori, and Carol do a three-way kiss, licking each other's tongues and exploring their mouths. Then, the two blondes hug each other tightly, with Lincoln's head between both their busts.]

 **Lori:** Let's stay like this for a while, Linky.

[The three stayed like that, until they all fell asleep, dreaming about all the threesome positions they wish to do with one another.]

 **THE END**


End file.
